1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates methods for reducing the adverse effects of nicotine. In particular, this application describes the use of nicotine carrier conjugates in decreasing the toxic effects of nicotine on a fetus.
2. Background of the Invention
Nicotine use is widespread due to the easy availability of cigarettes, cigars, pipes and smokeless tobacco. Nicotine is an alkaloid derived from the tobacco plant that is responsible for smoking's psychoactive and addictive effects. According to the American Society for Reproductive Medicine, cigarette smoking has an adverse impact on fertility and is associated with a greater incidence of spontaneous miscarriage and possibly ectopic pregnancy. Also, the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services indicates that cigarette smoking during pregnancy increases one's chances of problems during pregnancy, including premature or early birth, and having a baby with low birth weight. Similarly, exposure to second-hand smoke during pregnancy also has been reported to have detrimental health effects.
Thus, there is a need in the art for compositions and methods for ameliorating the adverse effects of smoking and/or second-hand smoke during pregnancy, and of nicotine in particular, on a fetus. The present application satisfies these needs.